I Was Right
by vintageLOVEromantic
Summary: And the moment you've all been waiting for....guess who's back. 4th addition to Heartbreaker series.


Title: I Was Right

Author: vintageLOVEromance

Summary: And for the moment you've all been waiting for…guess who's back? The song is I Was Right by New Years Day.

_I never knew that I was dealing with the graduate_

_With a major in defensive and a minor in excuses_

_It's not that hard to say your wrong, admit it oh go on, go on_

It had been at least a month since Tyler had died and Reid was beyond grieving at this point. His best friend, his boyfriend, was dead and it was his entire fault. Reid would never be able to get over it.

School had become his first priority. Tyler would have loved that. He was always the studious one of the 4 boys. But Reid found himself drifting off in class; thinking and wishing Tyler were there with him all the time.

The bell rang and Reid stood up mechanically to walk out of the classroom and back to his dorm. It was the same process every morning. Wake up, shower, eat, and go to class. Go eat lunch, go back to class, and go back to the dorms.

"Reid, hey man. A bunch of us are getting together to go to Nicky's. Wanna come?" Pogue asked stupidly. H was completely unaware of the fact that Reid was still in mourning. He wasn't really ready to face all that.

So Reid just walked past Pogue and Caleb without a single word. "He hasn't been the same since Tyler…. you know. It's just not right without the smartass Reid." Reid could hear Caleb and Pogue talking about him on his way down the hall. Reid unlocked the door with a key and walked inside, dropping his bag at the sight waiting for him on his bed.

_You know I wouldn't want to make you feel worse then you should_

_But if you were me you'd do the same (you know you would, you know you would)_

It's not that hard to say your wrong admit it oh go on, go on 

"You know, if I had known you were gonna take this so hard, I would have come back a week earlier." Tyler mused, tapping his finger on his chin. Reid dropped his backpack on the ground and stayed silent.

"Why Reid, you look like you've seen a ghost." Tyler murmured, getting up and walking over to Reid. With just one finger, Tyler pushed Reid towards the chair by Reid's desk.

"You're real." He gasped, flinching a tiny bit. Tyler chuckled and nodded his head.

"To a degree, yes. The elders believed that I died for love. They said it was pure and that I should have a second chance at life." He smiled sardonically. Tyler turned away suddenly and sat back on the bed.

"But enough about that. I have been sent here not only for a second chance in life. But to protect you as well. I'm your new guardian angel." Tyler smirked. A trademark facial expression that you'd usually find on Reid's face.

"I'm sorry…I never…" Reid tried but was interrupted by the door opening forcibly, crashing against the wall. Caleb and Pogue stormed in with Sarah and Kate in tow.

"We got the note, Reid." Caleb breathed as soon as he spotted Tyler. Rushing forward, he embraced his younger brother, Pogue joining in too. Sarah and Kate broke down at the site of their best friend. The one who had been lost to them for so long.

_Oh oh…_

_It means everything, just to hear you say to me_

_That I was right, and you were wrong_

_It's not that hard go on, go on_

"But you're dead." Caleb finally let out as he let go of Tyler and backed away. Tyler rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I guess I have to go through this a lot so I might as well tell you all while you're still here. The elders, higher beings who watch over the magical ones, said that I could have a second chance at life only if I became Reid's guardian angel. There, I have said it all." Tyler let out all in one breath.

_It means everything, just to hear you say to me_

_That I was right, and you were wrong_

_It's not that hard go on, go on_

"Well that explains a lot of things. Um Sarah, let's go and get something to eat, yeah?" Kate hinted, trying to show to Sarah that the 4 of them should high tail it out of the room to let Reid and Tyler sort things out.

_I know you know it's all your fault, and I should let this go_

_But I need to here you say love (it's principal, it's principle)_

_It's not that hard to say your wrong, admit it oh go on, go on_

_Oh oh.._

_It means everything, just to hear you say to me_

_That I was right, and you were wrong_

_It's not that hard go on, go on_

"What? Oh right, of course. Come on Caleb, you too Pogue." Sarah caught on quickly, dragging her boyfriend and her boyfriend's best friend out despite their protests. You could hear them mumbling about something and then Pogue, realization finally dawning upon him.

_It means everything, just to hear you say to me_

_I was right, and you were wrong_

_It's not that hard go on, go on_

_I was right; you were wrong go on go on_

_Go on go on…_

"You were trying to say something before we were interrupted?" Tyler questioned, one perfectly brown eyebrow rising. Reid cleared his throat and bit his lip in nervousness.

"Yes, well you see…" He started off. But he just couldn't find the right words to say.

_It would mean everything_

_(But you're so smart and this never ends)_

_So I tell you that I love you, and blow you a kiss_

_(But until you say your sorry, well that's all your gonna get oh...)_

_That's all your gonna get oh_

"I'm sorry. You were always there, helping me. You kept me from addiction. You kept me from the fights with Aaron. You were always there and I fucked things up with you. I said I would try and be there for you. I couldn't even do that." Reid simply gave. He slouched in his seat and placed his head in his hands.

_It means everything, just to hear you say to me_

_That I was right, and you were wrong_

_It's not that hard go on, go on_

Tyler stood up and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid felt the room spin a bit and suddenly, he wasn't sitting on that chair in his room anymore. They were at their place. They were at the Dells.

_It means everything, just to hear you say to me_

_I was right, and you were wrong_

_It's not that hard go on, go on_

Tyler wrapped his arms around the older boy and held him there as he began to cry.

"I missed you so, so much." Reid sobbed, looking up with red eyes. Eyes that had seen so many nightmares since the day that Tyler died.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Tyler whispered before kissing Reid on the forehead. The sun had begun to set and Tyler could hear Reid's faint breathing.

_I was right, and you were wrong_

_It's not that hard go on, go on_

"I was wrong to let you go and I'm not letting you go anytime soon." Reid cursed softly before falling asleep.

"The elders were right. They knew you wouldn't let me go. All you needed to do was realize it first." Tyler whispered before falling asleep himself.

A/N: Well that was a lot to write out. 4 pages and I feel positively accomplished. And you're all thinking, "Silly girl, it's just a story that makes people cry."


End file.
